Something to talk about
by Gabryell-P
Summary: Les rumeurs peuvent-elles être vraies? Cet 'incident' répandit la rumeur que nous sortions ensemble. ça n'était pas le cas, mais il se passait définitivement 'quelque chose'... Mai et Naru réussiront-ils à se mettre ensemble et à avouer leurs sentiments?


_Ceci est la traduction de la fic' de ravyncat. _

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'histoire non plus. **:(** Je ne possède que la traduction._

_Toutes les reviews seront traduites et lui seront envoyés donc soyez généreux siouplait (ça lui fera un beau cadeau de noël!!et à moi aussi **:)** )_

* * *

**Something to Talk About**

Je reconnais que j'aime les potins autant que n'importe quelle fille. Parfois, c'est juste amusant de découvrir les secrets ou les affaires embarrassantes des autres. Pourtant, je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point les commérages pouvaient craindre avant d'en être moi-même la victime. Ce n'était même pas un ragot particulièrement méchant, mais c'était tout aussi pénible.

C'est un secret connu de tous que j'ai un faible pour mon patron, Naru. C'est un obsédé du travail agaçant et narcissique qui ne pourrait jamais me remarquer. Quand des rumeurs ont commencé à circuler parmi nos collègues, selon lesquelles lui et moi sortions ensemble, les choses sont devenues... intéressantes. En fait, intéressant n'est pas le bon mot. Les choses sont devenues stressantes.

* * *

Les choses étaient devenues si tendues entre nous ses derniers jours que l'entendre me parler m'avait fait sursauter. Je fus heureuse de ne pas avoir un plateau de thé dans les mains. Je l'aurais renversé. Au lieu de cela, seul un livre était tombé sur le sol.

"Mai."

"O-Oui?" ai-je dit en le ramassant.

Naru, me faisant dos, regardait par la fenêtre lorsque j'étais entré dans son bureau, les bras chargés de livres. Maintenant il me regardait, et je n'arrivais pas à lire d'expression sur son visage. Il s'avança d'un pas vers moi, puis changea subitement d'avis et dévia plutôt vers son bureau. Il ramassa un dossier et commença à le feuilleter comme s'il n'avait rien dit. Peut-être était-ce moi qui imaginais l'étrange tension, mais dans ce cas pourquoi m'ignorait-il? Je retournais à ma tâche, ranger les livres sur les étagères, pour dissimuler ma confusion. Tous les livres furent replacer en quelques minutes — je connaissais suffisamment son système de rangement pour le faire sans y penser. Ce qui était une bonne chose parce que j'étais trop fatiguée et stressée pour réussir à me concentrer sur quoi que se soit. La présence de mon patron était étouffante; son bureau me semblait soudainement beaucoup trop petit pour nous deux. J'avais besoin d'espace.

"Nous devons parler," dît-il dès que j'eus replacé le dernier livre.

En comptant mon nom, c'était plus de mots que ce qu'il m'avait adressé la semaine passée. Je m'arrêtais et inspirais profondément avant de me tourner précautionneusement pour lui faire face. Mes mains tremblaient, je les cachais donc derrière moi. Je m'appuyai contre l'étagère, me soutenant à l'aide de mes mains, et fis de mon mieux pour paraître détachée.

"Ok." D'une certaine façon, ma voix semblait presque normal. Elle ne reflétait en rien mon désarroi intérieur.

Je n'attendais pas avec impatience cette conversation parce que j'avais peur de ce qu'il pourrait dire. Mais en même temps, je savais que c'était nécessaire — nous aurions dû l'avoir une semaine auparavant. Notre amitié—et nous en _avions_ une— ne survivrez pas à cette situation plus longtemps. Je voulais—beaucoup plus que je ne pourrais l'admettre— que ce qui s'était passé veuille dire quelque chose pour lui aussi. J'en avais été sûre ce jour-là, lorsqu'il m'avait subitement embrassé, mais ensuite il s'était renfermé et était devenu encore plus froid qu'avant. Je ne suis pas stupide; en toute logique, cela voulait dire que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait réellement voulu faire. Typiquement, il avait réagis de façon excessive, le résultat étant cette semaine infernale que nous avions eu à endurer tous les deux. Les rumeurs—et taquineries qui en découlaient de la part de nos collègues—selon lesquelles nous étions en pleine querelle d'amoureux n'avaient pas aidé à régler le problème.

Bien que ce ne soit rien en comparaison de la sienne, j'ai aussi ma fierté. L'idée d'être rejetée par lui, _encore une fois, _n'était pas très attirante, mais n'importe quoi était mieux que cet affreux silence tendu. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir supporter une autre semaine comme celle-ci; je démissionnerais.

Le visage de Naru était rigoureusement neutre. Je ne l'avais pas vu aussi ... fermé ... avec moi depuis des années—non, depuis notre première rencontre. D'une certaine façon, cela m'indiquait que cette semaine l'avait lui aussi ennuyé—même si c'était de _sa _faute. Il reposa le dossier, ou quoi que se soit, et se mit distraitement à tapoter un stylo sur le bord de son bureau. Je me demandais s'il attendait que je parle en premier. Si c'était le cas, il pouvait toujours attendre. Je restais obstinément silencieuse en représailles pour cette semaine de silence. Le bruit causé par le tapotement de son stylo était le seul son que l'on pouvait entendre dans la pièce.

Je le fusillais du regard et fut quelque peu surprise lorsqu'il détourna le regard au lieu de me renvoyer la pareille. Naru soupira et se passa distraitement la main dans les cheveux. Il cessa brusquement de tapoter son stylo et le posa sur le bureau. Je me demandais s'il venait de se rendre compte qu'il ne tenait pas en place.

"C'est ... stupide," marmonna-t-il à moitié pour lui-même.

"Ça l'est," confirmais-je. Ma voix me semblant froide même à moi. "Tu voulais parler ... alors parle."

_Idiot._

Il fronça les sourcils comme s'il avait entendu mon commentaire silencieux. Ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent les miens, et j'y vis une légère irritation mêlée à d'autre chose que je ne pus interpréter.

"Bien," dît-il. "Je m'excuse d'être ... _difficile_."

C'était tellement inattendue que je cafouillai stupidement. "Hein?"

Je ne suis pas sûre de ce à quoi je m'attendais de sa part, mais je n'avais certainement pas penser que se serait _ça_. Je pouvais compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre de fois où il s'est excusé durant les quatre dernières années. Ce n'était pas une remarque flatteuse, mais je pense que j'avais le droit d'être surprise. Naru était trop orgueilleux pour facilement admettre ses propres erreurs. Et les rares fois où c'était le cas, il le faisait à contrecœur. Cette fois ne faisait pas exception.

"Je suis désolé. Maintenant vas-tu m'adresser la parole?" L'expression sur son visage montrait qu'il était hautement contrarié.

J'acquiesçais, me sentant plus confuse que jamais. "Très bien." Ajoutai-je après avoir réalisé qu'il attendait une réponse verbale de ma part. "De ... de quoi veux-tu parler?"

Il y avait tellement de sujet pouvant couvrir la précédente semaine— et aucun d'entre eux n'étaient particulièrement confortable. Aucun doute que c'était la raison pour laquelle il avait attendu que tous aient quitté la SPR pour le déjeuner.

"Je ne sais pas trop ... ce que l'on pourrait faire pour dissiper les rumeurs."

Il le dit de son habituel ton pragmatique, mais je crus détecté une trace d'incertitude dans sa voix et je me demandais s'il n'avait pas en réalité voulu dire quelque chose d'autre avant la pause. Était-ce une sorte d'allusion à ce qui avait causé les rumeurs, ou en avait-il réellement marre de subir toutes ses plaisanteries? Avec Naru, c'était dur à savoir. D'accord. Nous pouvions parler des rumeurs. Les mentionner nous amènerait à aborder le réel problème. Le mieux avec lui était d'être direct. Surtout, je savais ce que _je_ voulais faire à propos des rumeurs, mais _lui_, que voulait-il?

Naru était appuyé contre son bureau avec les bras croisés—attendant manifestement ma réponse. Exceptée la distance soigneusement maintenue entre nous deux, il semblait aussi calme que d'habitude. Moi, je tenais fermement l'étagère avec ma main et ne me sentais pas le moins du monde décontractée. Mon idée n'en était pas nécessairement une bonne, mais ... c'était ce que j'avais _envie_ de faire. L'ambiance dans le bureau était si tendue—malgré ses excuses—qu'il ne faisait pas bon y être. J'avais la forte impression que nous avions atteint un point de non-retour. Quoi que je m'apprêtais à dire, les choses allaient changer entre nous—d'une manière ou d'une autre. En réalisant ce que j'allais faire, mon estomac se noua soudainement. J'avais déjà fais mon choix. C'était inévitable.

_Cœur léger ne gagne jamais... stupide narcissique, ou quelque chose dans le genre ...eheheh_

Je gardais mon rire nerveux pour moi et me lançais avant de perdre mon peu de sang froid.

"Eh bien..." commençais-je prudemment, ma voix légèrement plus aiguë que d'habitude à cause du stress. " Ils nous taquinent seulement parce que nous sommes mal-à-l'aise avec ... c-ce qu'il s'est passé. Nous pourrions toujours essayer de réellement sortir ensemble et voir si c'est quelque chose que nous voulons. Cela tuerait les rumeurs, et devrait _les _rendre suffisamment mal-à-l'aise pour qu'ils arrêtent."

Naru me lança un regard aiguisé, et pour une fois ses yeux révélèrent clairement ses pensées—je venais juste de le surprendre. Puis il se reprit et son expression se résuma à un masque de neutralité. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur.

"...Juste comme ça?" Il semblait plutôt sceptique.

_D'accord... ça s'est plutôt bien passé. Ou pas._

Mon cœur battait trop vite et je pouvais me sentir rougir. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je venais—d'une manière assez particulière—de lui demander de sortir avec moi. Comment les autres faisaient-ils ça sans se sentir comme de grands idiots? Était-il possible que se soit plus gênant? J'étais tellement tentée de juste abandonner et m'enfuir en courant. Cela ne pouvait pas marcher. Je devais être folle.

_Courage, Mai_

Au lieu de m'enfuir, je haussais les épaule et fis de mon mieux pour agir décontracté en m'appuyant un petit peu plus contre l'étagère. S'il pouvait faire comme si ça ne le troublait pas—_le gros menteur—_ alors je le pouvais aussi. "Pourquoi pas?"

Naru ouvrit la bouche comme pour protester, puis la referma sans dire quoi que se soit. Il fronça légèrement les sourcil, paraissant inconfortable, et je n'avais aucune idée de ce à quoi il pensait. Non pas que d'habitude je le sache ... mais cette fois, je voulais _vraiment_ savoir.

"Je déteste toute l'idée superficielle de ce genre de chose," dît-il en regardant le sol. "Cela ne me plait pas." Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens puis il les détourna pour regarder vers la fenêtre.

J'aurais dû m'attendre à une réponse comme celle-ci—après tout, la première fois que je lui avais avoué mes sentiment, il m'avait totalement repoussé— mais pour je ne sais quelle raison, j'étais sûre au fond de moi qu'il dirait quelque chose d'autre cette fois. La douleur me poignarda la poitrine, et c'était si intense que je ne pus plus respirer pendant une seconde. _Mince. _Comment j'avais pu me tromper à ce point? Mon intuition m'avait toujours dit qu'il m'aimait. _Mais pourquoi m'avait-il embrassé alors?! _Les larmes commencèrent à se former dans mes yeux et je me mordit la lèvre inférieur pour qu'elles ne tombent pas. _Merde, merde, merde._ Je suis vraiment un idiote, croire en quelque chose d'aussi vague que l'intuition ou des souvenirs traîtres. Bien sûr qu'il n'était pas intéressé - _pourquoi l'aurait-il était - _il est trop bien pour moi. Maintenant serait le meilleur moment pour disparaître, nous pourrions prétendre que cet épisode gênant ne s'est jamais déroulé. Il ferait sûrement ça pour moi...

Naru soupira et me surprit en s'écartant abruptement de son bureau et en réduisant la distance entre nous deux. Je me retournais brusquement, paniquant, et m'éloignait rapidement dans l'intention de rejoindre la relative sécurité de la salle de réception. En aucun cas je ne pourrais lui faire face maintenant, ou je me mettrais à pleurer pour de bon – et aucun d'entre nous n'apprécierait ça. Je n'aurais qu'à attraper mon sac à main sur mon bureau et rentrer à la maison. Si je me dépêchais, les autres seraient encore en train de déjeuner et personne ne me verrait bouleversée. Je fus surprise lorsqu'il attrapa mon poignet et me stoppa avant que je puisse ouvrit la porte.

"Idiote. Ne fais ... surtout pas cette tête ... s'il te plait..."

_Est-ce qu'il venait juste de dire s'il te plait?_

Je me figeais sur place et refusais complètement de lui faire face. OK... qu'est-ce qu'il se passait? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il semblait concerné _maintenant_? Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être troublée et un peu énervé. Il ne s'attendait quand même pas à ce que je reste et discute après avoir _encore_ été rejetée ?! Je ne suis pas masochiste à ce point.

"Quelle tête suis-je censée faire?" Lui dis-je sèchement en regardant le sol. Il était déformé à cause des larmes que je retenais, et même s'il était juste sous mes yeux, tout ce que je pouvais voir était un rectangle foncé et flou. Je gardais mes yeux soigneusement ouvert, si je venais à cligner, ces larmes tomberaient. "Tu viens juste de dire que je ne te plaisais pas."

Je l'entendit soupirer une nouvelle fois. "Ce n'est _pas_ ce que j'ai dit."

Je fermais les yeux aussi fort que possible et essayais d'empêcher la montée involontaire d'espoir que ses mots avaient provoqué en moi. Merde. Je méritais mieux. Il était temps pour Naru de vraiment faire un choix - je lui avais déjà dis le mien, _deux fois_. Je relevais le visage et lui faisais enfin face, ne me souciant pas que mes joues étaient maintenant mouillées. Je comptais repousser sa main et m'enfuir par la porte. Au lieu de cela, je fus captivée par ses yeux bleus foncés. Il semblait troublé, et ses yeux montraient clairement que je l'avais contrarié.

"Tu as mal compris..." dit-il calmement.

"Quoi?" J'étais aussi contrarié - trop contrarié pour ne pas paraître en colère.

Naru fronça les sourcils et détourna le regard. Il déplaça sa main mais ne lâcha pas la mienne. Au lieu de cela, il entrelaça nos doigts pour que nous nous tenions par la main. Je regardai nos mains et me sentit perdu. Je savais qu'il avait des problèmes avec les contacts physiques inutiles - _pourquoi me tenait-il la main?_ Il ne me tiendrait sûrement pas la main s'il ne le voulait pas. Donc ... qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait?

"J-je ne comprends pas."

"Je sais," dit-il puis il soupira encore une fois.

Il ne me regardait toujours pas mais sa main était chaude dans la mienne. Mon cœur accéléra involontairement je fus prise de vertige à me demander ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir dire. J'étais surprise qu'il essaie de régler ça – tout ce qui avait trait à l'émotionnel le faisait habituellement fuir. Nous étions tout les deux tendus – il y avait un sentiment tangible de ... _quelque chose_ ... entre nous, mais je n'avais aucune idée de si nous étions sur le point de déclarer nos sentiments ou d'avoir une grave querelle.

"Qu'est-ce que tu détestes alors? L'idée en elle-même ou la partie artificielle?" demandai-je faiblement, après avoir étudié exactement chacun de ses mots.

"Je ne suis évidemment pas opposé à l'idée," dit-il en me jetant un regard agacé. "Ou nous n'aurions pas cette conversation."

Ça lui valut que je lève les yeux au ciel. Faisait-il exprès d'être exécrable?

"Alors sois plus clair. Me faire pleurer n'est pas une bonne méthode pour commencer _quoi que ce soit_," lui fis-je remarqué. "Ni me traiter d'idiote. Bon sang... je n'ai vraiment aucune idée de ce que tu veux dire la moitié du temps."

"Exactement," dit-il en fronçant. "Tu penses vraiment que ça peut marcher?"

Je le regardais et pus voir qu'il voulait vraiment connaître la réponse. Ses yeux étaient très clairs et pleins de questions. Questions que je me posai aussi.

Nous étions si différent – presque opposés. Était-ce vraiment possible de passer au dessus de ça, ou était-ce juste un stupide rêve? Est-ce que ce que je ressentais était vraiment de l'amour? Je le pensais, mais n'ayant jamais été amoureuse avant, comment pouvais-je en être sûre? Je ne savais pas. Je savais juste que je ne pouvais imaginé ma vie sans qu'il y soit. Quelque part, le narcissique m'était devenu essentiel ... au même niveau que l'air l'était. Je ne pensais même pas que j'avais encore le choix sur la question de _qui_ possédait mon cœur et un bon morceau de mon âme.

"Je ne sais pas." Admettais-je finalement, et cette fois, ce fut moi qui détourna le regard.

J'étais effrayé que mes yeux m'aient trahis en en montrant trop. Mes joues étaient chaudes et je savais que je rougissais encore. Tant pis. Je ferais bien de tout avouer.

"Je veux juste être avec toi ... je n'ai pas vraiment penser à autre chose."

La main de Naru se compressa sur la mienne un moment, en réaction. Je regardais le sol plutôt que lui, et ne savais donc pas si son visage reflétait l'émotion l'ayant poussé à réagir. Lorsque je levais les yeux, il tourna immédiatement la tête et regarda par la fenêtre au lieu de me regarder.

"Typique. Nous sommes tous les deux le même genre d'idiot alors."

J'observais son profil en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait vraiment de dire. Je me demandais s'il voulait vraiment dire ce que je pensais qu'il avait dit. Si nous étions les mêmes ... cela voulait-il donc dire qu'il ressentait la même chose? Naru semblait presque aussi perdu que moi – pour une fois, son visage montrait à quel point il doutait. Avait-il tourné la tête pour me cacher son regard? Il ne ferait pas ça normalement ... à moins ... qu'il soit effrayé par ce que je pourrais y voir. Je serais la dernière personne à essayer de lui faire du mal. Ne le savait-il pas?

Quel idiot.

_Mon idiot._

"Wow. Qu'est-ce qu'on est nul pour ça!" Dis-je ne plaisantant qu'à moitié.

"Tu crois."

Me sentant pleine d'audace, je levai ma main libre et touchai doucement sa joue. Naru frémit au contact mais ne me repoussa pas. Il me laissa tourner sa tête. Ce que je vis dans ses yeux fit mon cœur s'accélérer. Mince alors ... on était _vraiment _en train de se déclarer.

"La plupart des gens ne paniquent pas lorsqu'ils réalisent qu'ils aiment quelqu'un.." Dis-je en tentant d'égayer l'atmosphère.

Le coin de sa bouche s'étira légèrement, comme s'il s'apprêtait à sourire. "J'aime penser que je ne suis pas la plupart des gens."

_Bien sûr que non, la plupart des gens ne sont pas aussi prétentieux que toi!_

"Naru..."

Il soupira et baissa les yeux pour un moment. Je ne pouvais plus lire dans ses yeux lorsqu'il leva la tête.

"Je... ne sais pas comment réagir..." Il grimaça légèrement. "Pourtant, je _sais_ qu'agir comme un idiot n'est pas la bonne réponse..."

Naru semblait ne pas trouver les bons mots et c'était si inhabituelle de sa part. Je me taisais, attendant qu'il réussisse à s'exprimer. Il _essayait_, et je pouvais dire que c'était difficile – le moins que je puisse faire était d'être patiente avec lui.

Ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent les miens et je pus voir qu'il était très sérieux. "Mai, je ne veux pas amené d'indésirables ... attentions ... sur toi."

Oh. J'imagine que ce qui était sous-entendu était le fait qu'il soit mon patron. Je suppose que la question d'un possible harcèlement sexuel était assez valable. Mais franchement, avait-il _vraiment_ pensé que ce serait d'_indésirables_ attentions ? N'avait-il pas remarqué que j'avais répondu au baiser? Bon sang! Comment avait-il pu ne pas remarquer?!

"Es-tu aveugle?" dit-je incrédule. "Indésirables?! Je suis amoureuse de toi depuis des années, stupide scientifique!"

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement comme si je l'avais surpris et cela m'énerva. Je lui donnai un coup dans la poitrine avec la main qui lui avait caressé le visage un instant plus tôt.

"Comment as-tu pu ne pas remarqué?!" Lui demandai-je en le frappant de nouveau pour insister.

Il attrapa ma main avant que je ne le frappe une troisième fois et leva un sourcil. "Tu n'as jamais remarqué non plus."

_Hein?!_

"...Quoi?"

Au lieu de répondre verbalement, il tira sur ma main et je dus m'avancer plus près ou perdre mon équilibre. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir nerveuse lorsqu'il lâcha une de mes mains et passa son bras autour de ma taille. Son autre main mit mon bras dans son dos et la laissa là. J'oubliai de respirer pendant un instant lorsqu'il fit courir sa main le long de mon bras jusqu'à reposer sur mon épaule. Les yeux bleus foncés de Naru fixèrent les miens comme s'il débattait d'un challenge. Je n'étais pas sûre de comment répondre – il venait juste de faire avancer les choses plus rapidement que ce que j'aurai imaginé après cette semaine à m'ignorer. Je n'ai jamais eu aucune sorte d'expérience romantique et cela ne m'avait jamais posé de problème jusqu'alors, mais je le déplorais maintenant.

Il y avait eu des circonstances atténuantes derrière ce premier – mon premier – baiser partagé. Les expériences dangereuses ne devraient pas être considérées comme des preuves exactes des sentiments de l'autre – à cause du stress d'avoir failli mourir et tout. Ce baiser était arrivé tellement soudainement que la question de _pourquoi_ nous le faisions ne s'était pas posée. Nous nous sommes juste soudainement embrassés et la seconde suivante, nous nous regardions choqués. Nos collègues, qui avaient manqué le baiser et seulement observé les retombées, en avaient tout de même vu suffisamment pour faire des commentaires à nos dépends. Maintenant j'avais le sentiment qu'un autre baiser était imminent, et je paniquais un peu. Était-ce correct de faire ça au _travail_ ?

"N-Naru?"

"Hn?" Dit-il en me souriant pour de vrai.

Je ne pouvais finir ce que je m'apprêtais à dire car voir ce sourire si rare avait tendance à affecter ma capacité à réfléchir. La manière avec laquelle il me regardait avait de drôle de répercussion sur ma respiration.

"J'ai remarqué maintenant. Est-ce que ça t'effraie?" Dit Naru avec un sourire en coin.

Il était si près maintenant que je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mes lèvres. Ses yeux brillaient d'amusement. La partie de mon esprit qui pouvait encore observer le remarqua et fut quelque peu énervé qu'il ait trouvé un nouveau moyen de me tourmenter. L'autre partie était beaucoup trop dépassée. Je ne pouvais pas réfléchir correctement avec lui si proche. Mes joues me chauffaient tellement que je devais être encore plus rouge.

"N...non ... bi...bien-sûr que n...non." _Mince. _Pourquoi savait-il _exactement _comment me mettre mal à l'aise. Ce n'est pas juste.

"Menteuse."

J'étais en train de penser à une réponse appropriée, mais mes pensées s'envolèrent lorsque ses lèvres touchèrent légèrement les miennes. Sa main glissa le long de mon cou et passa dans mes cheveux, c'était très distrayant. Je réagissais sans en être consciente. Peu importe que je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je faisais, quelque part, j'avais l'impression de fondre. Mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou pour le rapprocher et Naru réagit en tournant légèrement la tête pour approfondir le baiser. C'était impossible de résister – non pas que je le veuille. Ce baiser était tellement mieux que le premier, je me perdais totalement dedans.

De soudains bruits dans la salle d'accueil nous fîmes nous figer instantanément. À ce moment, j'étais quelque peu collé contre la porte et Naru m'embrassait le long du cou. Je ne sais pas exactement comment nous en étions arrivé là, mais c'était heureux pour notre réputation que nous l'ayons fais. Nous pouvions entendre que Lin-san était revenu et que Bou-san et Ayako étaient avec lui. Je pouvait à peine comprendre ce qu'ils disaient – cet époustouflant baiser m'ayant totalement déconnecté. J'avais complètement oublié que nous étions au travail, et qu'il y avait une raison pour _ne pas _flirter au bureau. Si ça n'avait été que moi, nous aurions commencé de bien plus scandaleuses rumeurs ce jour là.

Naru s'en souvint pourtant et s'écarta. Un léger son de protestation s'échappa de ma gorge; les mots n'étant pas à ma portée à ce moment. L'air suffisant que je pus voir dans ses yeux me montra qu'il trouvait ma réaction très satisfaisante._ Arf!_

"Je pense que j'approuve ton plan," dit-il un peu à bout de souffle. "Faisons le."

Je clignai des yeux, me sentant stupide. Mon cerveau ne fonctionnait pas suffisamment pour comprendre de quoi il parlait – ok, j'avais bien une 'idée', mais il ne voulait certainement pas dire _ça_ – pas si tôt en tout cas. Je veux dire, nous ne sommes encore jamais sortis ensemble? Je me sentis rougir à nouveau.

"De...de quoi?" bégayais-je, ma voix encore plus pantelante à cause de mes mauvaises pensées.

Il leva un sourcil. "Sortir ensemble, bien-sûr. À quoi est-ce que tu pensais?"

"...euh..." Je ne savais pas trop quoi répondre. Je rougissais tellement que même mon cou me chauffait.

Ses yeux bleus reflétèrent un éclat d'amusement. "Je dois embrasser mieux que je ne le pensais," dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et le frapper à la poitrine. "Tu es si prétentieux, c'est incroyable..."

"Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes."

Avant que je n'ai pu répondre, il m'embrassa encore une fois. Ce baiser était juste un léger effleurement de nos lèvres, mais il interrompit tout de même ma capacité à réfléchir. Je ne pouvais plus protester lorsqu'il s'écarta et me sourit. J'aime ce petit sourire si rare encore plus que celui que je ne vois que dans mes rêves.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous obtinrent l'attention de tous lorsque nous quittâmes le bureau de Naru pour aller déjeuner. Nous n'étions pas du tout débraillés, mais Ayako et Bou-san nous regardèrent tout de même suspicieusement. Lin-san nous regarda à peine et retourna tranquillement dans son bureau. J'avais la nette impression que nous venions d'interrompre une conversation sur nous.

"Oh? Vous étiez dedans ... seuls ... pendant tout ce temps?" Dit Ayako en regardant Naru puis moi. "Qu'est-ce que–"

Elle fut coupé de manière inattendue par Bou-san qui mit une main sur sa bouche. "Fuyez tant que vous le pouvez," suggéra-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Ayako était tellement en colère que son visage devenait plus rouge que ses cheveux. Elle commença à frapper Bou-san avec son sac à main. Cela virait en bagarre qui n'aurait même pas eu sa place dans une cour d'école. Vraiment, ils agissaient plus comme des enfants que des adultes. Je me demandais s'ils utilisaient l'excuse de nous taquiner pour justifier leur flirt. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'ils flirtaient.

"Idiots." Naru leva les yeux au ciel et marcha vers la porte d'entrée. J'attrapai mon sac à main et le suivais. Pour une raison ou une autre, cela sembla surprendre le monk _et_ la miko, parce qu'ils arrêtèrent leur bagarre et nous regardèrent.

"Euh...?" Dit Bou-san. Il semblait tellement choqué que je me sentais presque désolé pour lui.

Je souris et ouvris la porte. "Nous allons déjeuné. À plus tard!"

"Ensemble?"

"Bien-sûr ensemble. Pourquoi aurait-elle dit 'nous'?" Dit Naru en fronçant les sourcils. Il les surprit ensuite complètement en me prenant par la main et nous sortîmes.

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, cela provoqua bien une hausse spectaculaire des rumeurs. Mais, comme elles étaient vraies, aucun de nous ne s'en s'en préoccupa.


End file.
